Of Earth and Water
by Alice Hudson
Summary: This is the story of a mermaid and a centaur who fall in love on the lake side. However, how will the young lovers react with what is to come? (WARNING: This may be a Harry Potter fanfic, but that does not mean any of the characters will make an appearance...) Also, this is a SERIOUS fanfic, try it, you might like it... Please don't forget to review, also. Pretty please?
1. Chapter 1

**Of Earth and Water**

In the darkness, the water stirs. It is smooth and gentle, which is a rare occurrence in the midst of spring. I swim, passing schools of fish on my way to the surface. Uptargheia- the surface world- beckons me, sings to my soul with its many mysteries that none of my kind may know. What is my kind? Mer-folk, as the wizards had greeted us, along with the words 'mermaid' and 'merman,' but here, we call ourselves the Meloskans, or 'the people' in our ancient tongue. Rarely a wizard or witch might pass, but when they _do _happen across us, those of us close enough to acknowledge them, or _trust_ them, ask to be taught the ways of Uptargheia. We know how to speak their language, we know of their traditions, their spells and even their fantastical creatures, and the many things we may not ever witness ourselves.

I break the surface of the lake and gaze around, narrowing my eyes against the cruelty of the sun. There in the distance, a great castle reaches to the skies. Many nights I have dreamed of what that place looks like from the inside. I dream of walking upon the unusual 'legs' those humans walk on, daydream about the food they might eat. Do they eat the richest of fishes, or the juiciest of fruit? Fruit, another thing I am deprived of down beneath the depths of the Black Lake (Kalekteck in Meloskenta). I sigh, for I will never be with those marvelous creatures. No matter how much my kind wish to see the world above, it can never be... With that revelation, I dive deep under the lake, twisting and turning through the weeds and rocks, before reaching the cave my family have come to call home. I have heard tales that on the surface humans own their own homes to the point where in some places small families of humans have a house to themselves. That is not the case for us Meloskans. We live as a group, dozens of our kind living in the same area. The cave I call home is also the home of many others. As I enter, I see many of my kind working on the various jobs they have been assigned, from weapons making to the Keepers of Knowledge, from Hunters to Scribes. My father is a Hunter, and my mother is a Carer- she takes care of the children when their parents are at work.

"Mother!" I call, swimming through the tunnels of the vast cavern. "Father! I am home!"

"Brycilia! Come!" My mother calls, and I follow their shouts swiftly.

"Mother! Father!" I say in relief once I reach them. They wrap me in their arms swiftly, holding me close as I hum my joy.

"Where have you been? You missed the Gathering!" My mother exclaims. The Gathering. That is where all the Meloskans gather to speak their concerns and gratitudes. I have never had much to say, for I do not work, I have no children and I am no longer schooled. As for _why _I do not work, the Elders are still trying to decide what I might be good for. I am a tricky child, so they say, since the only thing I am good for it declaring what might be happening up above…

"I am sorry, mother. I was collecting shells," I hold up a fish skin bag to prove it. Mother sighs.

"Brycilia. You really must attend these Gatherings! They could be your future! This meeting Darek brought up the issue of the Reef Magi! They are planning an attack!" The Reef Magi. They are dark Meloskans that have a natural gift with Wizard Magic. It is said they were the spawn of a wizard and a Meloskan who fell in love long ago. To them, we are inferior, but it is alright. We think the same of them.

"Do not worry, mother. I am sure they will not truly attack. It is most possibly Darek trying to strike irrational fear into our hearts. How about I make you a Shell-Ring? You love Shell-Rings! Then you will feel no fear!" My mother chuckles and allows me to retreat to our room. We only have one room for the three of us, but it is fairly large. The more impressive and important the job is, the better the living space. Since my mother is a Carer, which is fairly important and dangerous since she must protect the children from the predators of the lake, and since my father's a Hunter, also fairly important and dangerous, we live in a fair sized space. I set the shells out on the floor, placing the prettiest one- a beautiful shell that swirls pink, purple and the lightest of blues- in the middle, and arranging the other shells around it. I then find a long strand of dried weed and a sharp rock I had sharpened specially for this one thing. I poke a hole in each of the shells, and lace the weed through these holes. Once it is done, my mother has a very beautiful Shell-Ring, which I present to her. With a very bright smile, she places the ring over her head until it rests upon her neck.

"Beautiful," she says as she gazes down at the pretty centre shell. I smile back. "Well, at least we know one thing you will do well with, Brycilia! You could always make Shell-Rings and other beautiful items for us to wear!" She says it as a joke, but really we consider it deep down. However, it is not our choice whether I shall be a Shell Weaver, but the Elders'.

After a meal of fish and plants, we settle for a much needed rest. After all, with my father helping to bring food for the people, and my mother helping to care for the young each day, every day is as tiring as the one before.

The next morning I wake up. My parents have already left, so I see, for I am the only one in our sleeping place. I look to the entrance. Time for an adventure!

I have always loved to travel and see the world for what it is and should be. Many people find me odd, since females should remain at home and care for the young, or weave fine items, prepare the foods, but not travel as much as I. My favourite place is the world above, Uptargheia, it is just so different, like another world, or a place of dreams and daydreams and thoughts… As I swim to the surface, I stare out at the beauty around me. A beautiful creature with wings more delicate then anything I have seen, presenting colours I have never witnessed and a beauty I could never imagine flies passed me. It is a wonderful creature, and not the only one I have seen. There are so many wonderful things! I swim to the shore to rest on the land, and gaze into the forest. Many of the wizards who have come frequently comment on the wonderful creatures that live in the forest. They speak of unicorns (which a very lucky few have been fortunate to see), giant spiders and Bird-Horses. We have seen and proved the reality of each one of them over time, except a few wonderful creatures, one being the centaurs. We have never seen these marvelous creatures before, creatures with the head and chest of a human, which then blends into the body of a horse. Creatures with the intelligence of those marvelous two-legged land people, and the elegance of the brilliant animals known as the 'horse'. I have always wanted to see these creatures, for centaurs are known for their knowledge of the world above, as well as beyond. I sigh as I dream of what lays inside that enchanting forest, and beyond…

My eyes open slowly as the world begins to materialize around me. It is late. Very late. I had not realized I had fallen asleep on the shore of the lake! My skin is dried and my arms and tail hurts. I cry out for the help of anything, anyone at all. There is no response. I cannot move, I feel so weak… so weak…

"Hello?" A voice calls in the distance. "Who are you? _What _are you?" I will not be able to fight this person off, but I am so weak… I hope it is quick. I hear faint thudding nearing me. I close my eyes. I hear a gasp coming from not so far away.

"You poor creature," a male voice murmurs as he gets closer. I open my eyes slowly and look to the voice. I can feel my eyes widening at the sight which greets me. It cannot be…

What else shall come to my rescue but the one thing I have been waiting for for so long now?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry, I forgot to slip in the disclaimer. I do not own the magical world of Harry Potter, the characters I own are the ones you find in this chapter... later on, however, I might add a centaur or two from the actual books, but I'll inform you when that happens. I also own the cultures of the creatures (or most of it, in the centaurs' case), but other than the world and the odd wizard that might pop up, some of the centaur culture, a tiny bit about the mer-people (like how they 'cannot speak above the ground'), plus the odd spell from the odd wizard, and Hogwarts and the lake... The rest is mine. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Of Earth and Water**

**Chapter 2**

The centaur carefully lifts me from the grainy ground I lie upon. Slowly and carefully he places me into the cool water of the lake, its waves caress me, healing me with motherly love.

"Thank... you..." I croak out, for even though we know the human language, that does not mean our voices will allow it.

"You are welcome," the centaur says softly, before tilting his head to the side. "You are a creature of water. My people have told many tales of your kind. What were you doing outside of the lake, little fish-dame," the centaur murmurs as he walks closer to me, bending down slightly to get a closer look.

"I fell... asleep," I say, wincing at the feeling of my throat, speaking this alien tongue makes my throat want to tear itself apart.

"You should not fall asleep on this land, little fish-dame," the centaur warns. "For the hunters might choose something more filling than the average fish."

"I am not a fish!" I growl out, the centaur steps back, holding his hands to me as if to ward me off.

"I did not mean to offend you, fish-dame, but that is the name we give your kind- the fish-dame. If it makes you feel better, we have tales of fish-dames holding the ability to grant wishes and dreams, and other tales of anything you have previously dreamt, be it fair or mare, coming true depending on the treatment you bestow upon the fish-dame. Your kind, among mine, are considered beings of lust and beauty, with the ability to change their forms at will to appeal to each creature. Do not take the name of fish-dame as ill manners, it is actually quite the compliment." I consider what the centaur had just said, and smile at him.

"I am afraid I cannot grant... dreams or wishes, I do not... walk on land, I am not a shape... shifter and I am certainly _not_ a fish. Fish do not need to... breathe above water, my kind do, only we do not need to... surface as often as most land beings... do. As for our legends for your kind, and yes, we have many, taught to us by the... humans. It is said that the stars them... selves tell you events to come. It is said that you are creatures of great... wisdom and knowledge, and that you have greater... sight than even the most dangerous of the sky creatures above, and that when you draw your... weapons, your aim is true and deadly to all on the re... the receiving end of the weapons you wield. We do not believe that you grant... wishes, but we _do _believe that you can tell us... what is to come..." By the end of my speech, I almost fear that I have lost my voice forever, my words barely understandable by the end, but the centaur seems to understand them, for his eyes glitter with laughter.

"Little fish-dame, most of what you say, although a little over exaggerated, are mostly true. We pride ourselves with our perfect aim, we _can _predict the future from the stars above, though what we see does not always come to pass, but none the less, I am afraid I am forbidden from telling outsiders what we find from the stars and planets up high. As for our vision, perhaps it is better than the 'sky creatures' you speak of, but that we will never know. I can see the rings of Saturn, and each crater of the Moon in great detail, so perhaps we do have brilliant sight, but the best? I do not know... Tell me little fish-dame," he tilts his head, as if observing me. "What is your name, unless you would prefer me to keep calling you 'Little Fish-Dame,'" he smirks as I scrunch up my face at the thought of being labelled with such a name.

"My name... is Brycil...ia." I croak out. He nods, smiling slightly.

"Brycilia..." he breathes, nodding his head in approval. "A beautiful name, far more lovely than the names we centaur curse our children with. My name with Boren, not as lovely as your own name, I am aware, but it is traditional. Besides, at least I did not inherit my father's name of Brontak," Boren shudders, making me laugh. Boren's eyes widen at the sound of my voice as if caught by a sudden yet brilliant thought.

"Brycilia, how do you normally speak? I can tell the unusual words and shifts of tone when speaking Human is very much foreign to you. In fact, if I am not wrong, your kind does not seem built to speak the language of the Humans..." I look down in shame and embarrassment for my obvious lack of ability to speak as he and they do, but I do as he asks.

Above water, we cannot speak as well as below. When in the lake, we can speak in our own tongue, a beautiful language that few humans have heard, but many of which have compared to songs of sirens, which are our evil, seductive counter parts, so the humans say. So, as I speak to Boren in the language of the Meloskans, it comes out as nothing more than croaks and screeches.

"It is... better... underwater..." I explain, but Boren just shakes his head, looking at me as if he believes every one of the centaur legends to be true.

"It is how you normally speak, and besides, I have heard many of the legends the Humans tell of, both true and false, about the fish-dames, and from those tales, they say that above water, your kind sound like a screeching banshee,"- I glare at him as he smiles back- "Yet underwater, it is said that the words you speak are like the sound of music, the words flow like the lake you live in, and the words themselves are said to be sung rather than told in haunting tones of everlasting beauty or eternal sadness. Are what the humans speak of true? Do you sing choruses rather than speaking sentences?"

"Yes," I say simply. We cannot ourselves hear when we speak, we only have the humans to tell us how we sound, but from what the humans have said, that is exactly how we sound- like as if we are singing songs of beauty and sadness. It is said that our words can cause all to hear to feel as we feel. If we feel unbearable sorrow, the humans would cry for us. If we feel joy and happiness, the humans would smile at our words. They might not understand us, but they understand the sounds. I look up at the darkened sky and am reminded of the dangers that lurk beneath the surface.

"I am sorry, Boren, but I need... to leave, before the predators... wake up, if they have not already awo... ken. We can meet... here tomorrow... when sun is highest..." I wish him farewell, my speaking growing more difficult, before diving beneath the surface to return to my home. Luckily, no predators try to kill me as I swim home, which is a blessing. Once I arrive, of course, my parents instantly demand to know where I had been. I tell them of how I nearly died, of the centaur who came and saved my life and of what we spoke of. They seem stuck between split thoughts. Both were hesitant in believing, saying how I might have been seeing sights due to the heat of the sun, my father also obviously felt angry, most probably for me leaving the cave and almost dying due to my foolishness, while my mother seemed flattered that the centaurs thought such things about us. I finally manage to escape them and my father's fury by saying how tired I am, settling in for the night to the sound of my father promising a full 'conversation' in the morning.

**A/N: I'd just like to say, when Boren says "fair or mare" he's not talking about female horses (which is kind of ironic, considering what he is...) What he meant was _nightmares. _Also, remember, these creatures come from completely different cultures, but I'll try my best to explain any random phrases that might not make sense to you, like, for example, when Brycilia's parents thinks she's 'seeing sights,' that's basically her seeing things- hallucinating, which you'd most probably figured out, but I'm just saying to get rid of any confusion...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: When it comes to the schedule of when I'll next update, it'll be approximately a week, every weekend, unless I actually physically can't or my college assignments are practically eating me alive... Also, please review if you like my story, and have no fear, I refuse to abandon my stories. If they start looking like they're going a bit lopsided, I'll try and fix it, that's my motto!**

The next day, I rush to prepare for the meeting with the centaur. I wear my prettiest Shell-Rings, around my neck and wrists, my parents notice immediately.

"Why, Brycilia, are you wearing your finest Shell-Rings?" Mother asks, eyeing the Shell-Rings around my neck. I huff.

"Mother, I am meeting with the centaur when the sun is highest in the sky," I explain, unable to hide my delighted smile. Mother smiles softly.

"Little one, you are treating this like a meeting with a potential mate, may I remind you that you are two different beings, darling Brycilia," mother says softly, I sigh, unable to meet her eye for some reason.

"Yes, mother. I am aware of that... It is just... I have never seen a centaur before, and they appear to be such curious creatures, I told you of what he said to me, did I not?" I ask, mother shakes her head gently, soft smile still resting upon her face.

"Yes, Brycilia, you did. I understand why you want want to meet this curious land creature, after all, we have all heard the murmurs spread by the whisper mongers," mother says with an equally gentle voice to her soft smile. "Just be careful up there, dear. I would not want to risk losing my only child." I smile at her and nod my head once.

"Have no fear, I will take care," I say, as I leave to have a quick adventure before my meeting with the centaur, Boren.

During my adventure, I swim upon a great boat, within I find a box full of beauty that I have never befotre. I believe humans call it 'gold,' their 'money,' and it truly is lovely...

I smile softly at my find, _perhaps I could give some of it to Boren as a gift... _but I shake my head. No, if I am to give Boren gold as lovely as this, it will be on a more important date... perhaps his birth date... While looking at the gold that lies within this box, I find something that makes me nearly breathe in water... it is beautiful, more so than the small circles of gold... I believe it is a... 'Crown'? But no, it is far too delicate to be that symbol of power among the humans... then perhaps it is... perhaps I should ask Boren when I meet him, not long from now. With this in mind, I quickly place the beautiful golden thing in my fish skin bag. Since I last swam out, I have had to make a new bag already, since the skin quickly rots, which is rather disgusting, if I am to tell truthfully...

As I place more of the loot (only that which I like most, plus one of each coin) in the bag, I grow aware of the time; looking around for one last time, I swim to the surface.

"Hello, young fish-dame," the centaur welcomes me. I smile widely.

"Hello... Boren," I croak, wincing a little at my aching throat. Boren smiles apologetically.

"I asked my kind if they know of any plants or ingredients which could soothe your pained speech, they said no, I'm afraid..." Boren says, eyes looking downwards at the rippling lake. I cannot help but feel the joy that he would ask his friends to help me speak freely on land without my request, that he would even _want _to speak to me freely on land...

"Thank you... Boren, but you... did not have... to do that," I croak gently, Boren blushes slightly under his mane of hair.

"You seem to be in pain, I did not want to see you in such pain, young fish-dame."

"Did I not tell you... my name when we last met? I am Brycilia," I say, with a slight smirk. He merely smirks back.

"Ah, yes, but to me, you are my young fish-dame," he says with a chuckle upon witnessing my fake outrage.

"_Your _young fish-dame?! I will have you know, wise... old centaur, that I am neither... 'young' nor 'yours.'" I joke, laughing slightly at the look on the centaur's face.

"And I will have _you _know, not-so-young fish-dame, that I am not old, and neither am I overly wise. I am simply your average centaur, with the average mind, and of a modest twenty years of age," the centaur corrects me, but something he had said seems... _off _to me.

"Twenty years? You look at least... fourteen years old. My _parents _are twenty!" He gives me a funny look as I finish my shocked comment on his age.

"Your parents are twenty? Then how old are _you, _may I ask?" he asks politely.

"Ten. My kind grow up fast, but die before we... become elders due to the... harsh lake and... predators... The oldest Meloskan was one hundred... and two years of age, and even he... died of predators..." The centaur seems quite shocked to learn of my kind's common ages for death.

"And... what do you mean by 'die before we become elders,' may I ask? How old is that usually?" I think hard over Boren's question. I had never really thought of the deaths which happen, since they are fairly often. It _is, _after all, a harsh world under the lake.

"Normally, it... differs... but normally... the weaker ones die, so when we start... aging, we... die... Also some children and... fresh borns die..." It is sad but true. Three times I nearly had brothers and sisters, but either they were born dead, or they were eaten. Mother was sad, of course, but she reassured herself that she still had me. It is also what keeps the lake from holding too many Meloskans, which we try to acknowledge daily. But Boren... he does not seem to think that way...

"I am... sorry..." Boren mutters, like he is the cause of the deaths of my people. I shake my head softly.

"Do not... feel sorry... many die, it is... nature..." I try to reassure him. It does seem to work slightly, for he does not seem as forlorn as he was before. Finally his eyes travel to my Shell-Rings.

"Beautiful necklaces," he compliments. I frown.

"Necklaces? What... is it...?" I ask, tilting my head to the side slightly. He frowns back.

"A necklace... The shells you wear around your neck..." he says slowly. My eyes widen in realisation.

"You mean my _Shell-Rings. _Thank you. Many say they... are beautiful..." He simply looks confused yet again.

"'Shell-Rings... Never mind. Anyway, I have brought fruit and plants to eat since I am sure you most probably have never eaten food from above water," Boren declares as he turns to the side to show me the bags hanging over his back. They are... quite hideous, I will not lie. They are of a brown colour, wrinkled like a new born baby Recta-Nipper, and plain as one, too. Reaching back, he pulls the bags off his back and hands me one. Slowly, I take it, not really wanting to touch it. Upon peering inside, I see colourful fruits and plain plants inside. My eyes go wide in amazement.

"You should eat very small quantities," Boren says quietly, grabbing my attention. "After all, to you, this food could be poisonous, while to us, we eat it daily." This makes me hesitant, but upon his instructions, I eat small bites from each thing, and wait before moving on to the next fruit or plant, waiting to see if I feel ill so I know what I cannot eat. After eating all the fruits and plants and vegetables and roots Boren had brought with him, I found ten things that I found poisonous, each of which he managed to help cure as soon as I started feeling sick.

"Thank you," I say, and for once, my voice does not croak, not after eating the 'apples' and 'potatoes,' 'mushrooms' and 'berries' the centaur had to offer. Never have I tasted sweeter things...

"I have a question... for you," I say. By now the sun is tickling the horizon.

"What would you like to know?" the centaur asks from where he rests before me.

"What is this?" I ask as I pull the curious gold thing out of my bag. I hand it to Boren, who takes it instantly, and looks at the beautiful gold thing with a smile on his face.

"This, my young fish-dame, is a tiara," he finally says as he looks at me, with a sparkle in his eye. Slowly, he reaches out, placing the golden tiara on my head. "This is how they are worn," he says quietly, smiling softly. He looks at the sky then, which is coloured by a beautiful sunset.

"Do you see sunsets underwater?" he asks suddenly. I look up at him, frowning slightly.

"We see the colours, but to... actually _see_... the sunset, we go... to the surface..." I answer. Boren nods his head slowly.

"That would make sense. I should leave now while there is still some light for me to find my way, and some light to keep you safe. Until tomorrow, mid day," Boren says. I nod my head, smiling.

"Until tomorrow... when sun is highest... again," I say, waving farewell before returning home, remembering at the last moment to remove the tiara from my head. Upon looking at it closer, it looks like lake weed growing towards a three tipped spear in the centre, with a blue stone at in the near middle of the spear, and the bottom of the spear reaching passed the band of the golden lake weed tiara. Perhaps it is the perfect piece of loot for me, lake weed of gold and a stone of lake-blue...

**A/N: Recta-Nipper- completely made up magical fish thing that I don't even know the appearance of, in case any of you are wondering...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I sleep late the next day, and find myself restless for the meeting to come. My excitement is overpowering. My parents have already left for their jobs when I woke up, and I have about an hour to reach the meeting place and speak to Boren again. I leave our home, and swim to the surface, to find Boren's already waiting for me, but he is not alone.

"Brycilia, this is a friend of mine, and most creatures of the forest, for that matter. This is Rubeus Hagrid," Boren introduces, indicating the large human on his right. The man looks as if he himself lives in the great forest behind him.

"You mus' be the mermaid Boren here tol' me abou'! He told me tha' you 'ave bin 'avin trouble with yer speech. Don' surprise me much, I've met some of yer mer-folk in all me years of workin' 'ere, an' you'll be glad ter hear tha' I've got just the thing for yer!" The giant of a man pulls a small bottle out of his pocket and holds it out to me. It is filled with a pearl white liquid. "Drink ther lot an' you should be able to talk above an' below water, an' it's permanent. Made this one meself," he says, standing straight with what I can only call his pride. I smile as I take the bottle from him. I trust him, for I have heard of him from others of my kind. From what others have told me, he truly is a friend of all creatures, for he has saved each type of creature in this forest at least once each. I put the bottle to my lips and drink everything I can. I feel like I swallowed ice, ice which has settled in my throat, causing me to cough.

"Sorry 'bout tha'" Rubeus Hagrid says apologetically. "I should 'ave warned yer 'bout that. Don' worry, though, it don' last very long, then you'd be able ter talk to yer heart's content."

My coughing subsides just enough for me to say, "Thank you... Rubeus Hagrid." Talking is still difficult, but most of the pain comes from the coughing and maybe the strange liquid from the bottle.

"Yer welcome, an' by the way, call me Hagrid," the large man says, his beard shifts, eyes twinkling with laughter. _I think he is smiling... _Though of course, it is hard to tell since most of his face is hidden by his hair and his beard. "So, yer name's Brycilia, ay? That's one thin' abou' your kind, you all 'ave pretty names." I smile at the compliment, though to be complimented on my name is something I have not heard of before...

"By the way, lass, do yer happen ter be related to a nice young mermaid called Mithryl?" Hagrid asks as he tilts his head to the side, frowning slightly.

"Yes. She is my mother," I reply in surprise, being surprised even more by the lack of pain I feel as I speak. "Why? Do you know her?" The man nods. "She never told me she ever met a human." The man chuckles.

"Yeah I met 'er, nice lady, she is. You look jus' like 'er. But anyhow, we met a while back, twelve years ter be exact, so before you were born. Her mate 'ad bin eaten, an' she came to me with what was left, askin' me to heal 'im, 'e 'ad bites all over, an' one arm was missin'. There was nothin' I could do. I told 'er to move on, since there was nothin' tha' could be done. She understood in the end, and when she gave birth ter yer, she came up one day while I was ou' checking on the squid, an' said she took my advice, an' fell fer her best friend. Is she still alrigh', yer mam?" Hagrid asks in concern. I nod my head.

"Yes. She is fine. Do not worry, she is alive, well, and happily married to my father, Malsenna," I assure him, and he calms down straight away.

"Well, that's good. Well, gotta be off, then. Bin negotiatin' with some of Boren's kind, tryin' ter get some phoenix droppings, after all, their tears are said ter heal wounds, but their poo? Stuff works like a spell," Hagrid says, grinning as I cringe.

"Please do not say you touch their poo. And besides, what are phoenixes?" I think I have heard mention of them once of twice before, but I cannot really remember, though I know they are a type of bird...

"The phoenix are mos' probably the prettiest birds alive. They can set fire to themselves, an' when they die of old age, they are reborn from their ashes. So I guess you can say, they are ther figures of rebirth!" Hagrid says, grinning broadly, perhaps for the fact that I am asking about these prettiest of birds. "An' as fer touchin' there poo, I don' just touch it, it has ter be rubbed in like a cream, get deep inter burns an' rashes an' the such. Yer migh' 'ave ter have a shower afterwards, but trust me, it is worth it!" I still am not completely convinced, since letting such things fade with time has never cased me any harm, and neither has it caused harm to any of my friends or family, but I suppose from what I have heard so far, humans do not seem quite as patient as us Meloskans, and also considerably more vain.

"By the way," Hagrid says finally as he checks a large watch strapped to his thick wrist, "I 'ave enjoyed speakin' with yer, if you need to talk or my help or anything, here," he says as he hands me what looks like a smooth, round, blue-grey pebble. I do not entirely know what to think of the gift, but before I can thank him for the pebble, he starts to explain. "If yer need me, squeeze it 'ard, an' it will alert me where you are so I can find you an' help you. But... If you could go ter the surface though, tha' would be good... I'm not a very good swimmer," he says as his face turns red. I frown.

"Why are you turning red?" My kind only ever change colour when we are ill, which makes us pale, or when we die, when we turn grey. Hagrid turns a deeper shade of red.

"We humans, we tend ter change colour due to what we feel. When we are, ahem, _embarrassed," _he turns redder still. I look on in amazement, "Well, we turn red an' 'blush,' which also happens when someone, er, well, _flirts _or _seduces _us. We also turn red when we are angry, or at least some of us do... I'm sure you'll figure it out, centaurs can blush too yer know..." Hagrid says, which causes Boren to turn bright red and Hagrid to laugh heartily. "Anyway, time ter go, an' I'll see yer later." And then he was gone into the forest he seems a part of.

"He seems nice," I say, looking to the place he disappeared through.

"Yes. Hagrid is a good man and has done much for my kind and many others. We all owe him our lives and respect," Boren says as he joins me at staring at the place Hagrid went through. The silence grows to become uncomfortable, though. I try to find something to talk about.

"What is your favourite colour?" I ask finally, Boren turns and gives me a long look.

"Brown. Why?" He says, frowning in confusion.

"Because I consider you a friend, yet I know nearly nothing about you," I say softly. He seems a little surprised that I call him a friend, but a smile soon spreads across his face.

"What about _your _favourite colour?" he asks. I think carefully for a short time.

"Orange, like the setting sun," I say, smiling at the images that rush to my mind of every sunset I have witnessed, and the sunset I saw with Boren. "What is your favourite legend?" I ask. Under the lake, to pass time we make up tales of heroes and villains and great beasts in need of slaying, among other things, of course...

"My favourite legend... I know what it is. Among my people, we share this one story, not necessarily a legend, nor a myth, just something to tell the young ones at night. There was once a human lost in a great, grand forest when the sun is at its peak. He walks on and on, hoping to find answers. He has never had any family to call his own, never had children to raise or parents to love. He was an orphan, unloved and alone, and he often wondered if he has ever, or will ever have a family like everyone else. Suddenly, a beautiful woman appears before him.

'You wish to see the family you have never known,' the woman says wisely, and the man nods his head slowly, cautious of this woman's sudden appearance.

'You need not search any further. Climb this tree to the highest branch, and as you climb, the more you'll see.'

The man looks to the tree to the woman's right, and he begins to climbs up the trunk to the first branch of the tree. There he finds an elderly man.

'Who are you?' The man asks his elder, confused and wary.

'I am the grandfather you never met, but always wished to see,' the old man says, eyes twinkling with curiosity and love. Confused and reluctant, the man climbs to the next branch of the tree, this time finding a beautiful young woman in a dress which seems to be made from the darkest, but purest of water, flowing with the wind itself, untamed and unafraid.

'I am the sister that was never born, but had always held you to her heart,' she says softly, which brings a tear the man's eye. What had happened to this woman? Why had she never been there with him, _for _him? What had denied her the chance to live? He climbs up to the next branch, and finds another woman, though this one is slightly older, but just as beautiful.

'I am the mother who was taken from you, who could not love you, but always wished to.'

'Mother,' the man says, the word alien to him, but strangely comforting. But still, he tears himself from that branch, and moves to the next. Here is yet another woman, one of about his age, and the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

'The am the wife you are yet to meet, but will share a life time with soon enough.' Memorising her beauty and her stunning smile for when they finally do meet, he climbs to the next branch, which is the second from last. Here he meets an older man with a sad shadow clouding his eyes, and who looks just like him.

'I am the father that was taken from you, live long, my son, like I never could.' One more branch left. The man does not know whether he wants to meet the last of his family, but he moves on anyway, and he climbs to the final branch. A boy. A young child, barely ten, is what he is greeted with.

'I am the son you are yet to have. Climb down the tree dad, don't stick with old ghosts forever, climb down, meet mom and let the tree keep growing... let our family keep growing...' And when the child finished speaking, he looks up, which causes the man to do the same. Above him, he sees many more branches which he had never noticed before, and on each branch is a person, all looking down at him with hope for a future written on their faces.

'Don't let us die out dad. Forget the past, and live your future.'

And that's my favourite story. What about yours?" The centaur asks, bringing me back to the present.

"Oh, it is not as good as yours, your story is beautiful, but I have always loved the story of the current and the evening tide. The legend is that the current and the tide were once Reef Mages, which are the offspring of Meloskans and Wizards who mated together. So, the legend states that these two young Reef Magi were two of the most powerful, one could use the water to push objects to and forth, while the other could wash the water over the land itself, allowing the inhabitants of the water to finally be on land, before returning them to the water once more, along with some surface objects, of course, such as some fruits and shiny objects. One day, though, they met in a cave far off from the homes they lived in. Everyday after that first meeting, they met in the same cave, and they fell deeper in love. However, they were not the only powerful ones. The Deep knew about the couple, and she wanted the current for herself, and so she killed the evening tide and took the current to her lair in the deepest darkest part of the lake, where she forced marriage upon him. However, the evening tide was not happy with her death, she denied passage into Aquilia- the after life- and instead, in a burst of bright orange light, rushed to the rescue of her beloved. She found The Deep's lair, her spirit swam in and began her search for her beloved. What she found, though, was the current chained to the wall of a darkened cell. He could barely breathe, barely move, and was so weak. The Deep came in at that moment, and with a screech, said 'You! I killed you! That I remember!' A fight began between The Deep and the evening tide, The Deep's spells were strong and dark like the darkness surrounding them, but the evening tide was not of this world any more, and so not even the darkest of spells could harm her. In a fit of rage, The Deep shouted out 'If I cannot win him over, neither will you!' She cast a spell on the current, and he fell limp where he had been standing, and the chains which bound him fell away. In her rage, the evening tide called upon the waves, and banished The Deep to forever be bound to the land until the day she died. The evening tide, with her sought out revenge concluded, swam to her mate's side. A glow surrounded his body, until before her stood the shimmering spirit of her beloved. 'Now we have forever,' he whispers, and even now, their spirits work together, the current telling the tide when to wash out, and the tide providing her strength to her beloved current.

"I know that is not as beautiful as your story was, we have better ones, such as the tale of Mother Moon, and Scribe Narrenthilia tells the story much better, but _I _always thought that the story is very beautiful..." I trail off and find myself unable to meet Boren's eyes. He chuckles.

"I think you will find that I rather enjoyed your story of the current and the evening tide. It actually told me a lot about you..." He smiles kindly, and I return it. "Now, you asked me two questions already, I think I am right to presume it is my turn to ask now... What is... your favourite animal?" I frown at the question.

"My favourite animal? Well, I do believe it has to be the unicorn. I have never seen one myself, but I hear they are very beautiful and are so white, they actually _glow. _I also heard that they are one of the purest creatures in existence." Boren chuckles.

"I do not know why, but you _do _seem the sort of person to be so in love with unicorns... personally I have always loved Griffins. They are fierce creatures with the body and the tail of a lion, the head and wings of an eagle and long razor-like claws, and they are beautiful and majestic and simply stunning..." As Boren says this, his gaze seems to drift further into the distance with a look of fascination and longing in his eyes, and his body shifts as if he were ready to leap up and get his dream animal here and now.

"That sounds... unusual..." I say, picturing a weird looking creature that looks terrifying and ugly.

"Trust me, you will know it when you see it. Anyway, next question, since you asked two, what is your favourite constellation?" I blink in confusion. Constellation? I know none! Well, except for one constellation...

"The constellation Barendorgue, or... the one that looks like a Meloskan..." It is Boren's turn to be confused now.

"I am unaware of such a constellation..."

"Well, it _is _there! It is..." I look up at the sky to see if it is dark enough to be able to see the stars yet. Faintly I can see it.

"There! The constellation Barendorgue." Boren follows my pointed finger, and seems to find the constellation I am speaking of.

"Do you mean... that one there?" He points at Barendorgue, and I nod my head. "But... That is the constellation _Draco! _How were your kind able to make a _fish-dame_ out of a _Dragon?!" _I frown, and look up again at Barendorgue.

"How were _your _kind able to make a _dragon _out of a _Meloskan?" _Boren looks down at me blankly, before he shakes his head, as if to shake the confusion from his mind.

"You fish-dames truly _are _insane... Anyhow, _my _favourite constellation is Sagittarius," Boren says with pride. I frown.

"And... which one is _that _constellation?" For the rest of our meeting together, Boren explains to me what constellation Sagittarius is, and I find out more of his likes and dislikes until the sun is nearing the horizon.

"I think it is time to go now, little fish-dame," Boren says from where he rests in front of me. I sigh.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Thank you for finding Hagrid to aid my speech, and thank you for everything since." Boren smiles softly, before standing, and with a wave to me, leaves into the forest. Tomorrow we shall meet here again, as we have for the past few days, that I am certain of.

**A/N: Aquilia is pronounced as 'Akilia' rather than 'Akwilia', just wanted to throw in that one little comment...**

**Also, as always, don't be afraid to review, your reviews could help morph my story which ever way you want, and I assure you, I'll reply to each review, even if it breaks my keyboard doing so. And also, I know I said that there might not be any Harry Potter characters in my story in my summary, but may I remind you that I said there MIGHT not be any characters from the books/films, besides, this is a fanfic about magical creatures, not letting Hagrid join in on the fun is like me not pouring milk into my tea! But of course, that's just personal opinion...**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: Sorry guys, but I'm afraid I won't be able to put up any fanfictions for at least the rest of the month, I'm practically drowning in assignments to the point where some are overdue, and I want to sort things out as best as I can. I promise you, though, that if things lighten up by June, expect to see a chapter or two. Meanwhile, whilst you're waiting, don't forget that there _are _other fanfictions out there, _good _fanfictions that are waiting to be read, so until I have uploaded the next chapter, enjoy the whole of fanfiction (just please don't forget this story... pretty please?)

When I have written the next chapter to this story, I'll replace this notice with the next chapter.


End file.
